dclegendaryuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
John Diggle
Early Life John Diggle was the child of David and Lara Diggle. His father left him at a young age which made John feel abandoned. They lived in Keystone which had a high crime rate at the time. But Lara soon got married again with a man named Malcolm Schreier. Lara and Malcolm got a child being Andrew, who soon got the nickname Andy by John. John was the child who studied much while his brother was out at night with the wrong people. One day, Andy was taken by the police because he had been driving drunk. This same night, John found a gun in Andy's room. This made John want the two to change. They had both graduated high school and now it was time to do something else. John signed them both to the military. Military Now, the two were marines in the US Army. They were sent to Afganistan to fight, but they weren't always on missions together. At first, John tried to make sure they were, but through time it became harder. John also met his future wife during this being Lyla Michaels. The two worked together and grew closer. They even married each other on the field. John later got to know Andy had been shot in the shoulder during a shootout and he was sent back home. Diggle sent a letter to Andy saying he was sorry about it, but he stayed in the army. After many battles, John realized he was caring more about Lyla's safety than the mission. Because of this, he left the army and returned to the US. Bodyguard John got back to the US and learned that Andy had moved to Star City. John moved after and found an apartment not far away from Andy's house. Meeting Andy, John got to know that Andy had gotten married and gotten a son. John, now with his family worked hard to make sure everything went well. But then he got a message from the army. His wife had been shot to death during a mission. This made John start drinking and he stopped doing anything. He was nearly thrown out of his apartment when Andy got to him. Andy knew that if John didn't take him to the army, things wouldn't have turned out as they did, because of this, Andy took John to a private company. They were working as bodyguards for high-class people. One of them being Tommy Merlyn. But at one of their assignments, Andy was shot by a hitman called Deadshot. Argus Trying to prevent himself from drinking, John left for the military again. But this time, he was met by Rick Flag. An agent for Argus. Argus was a private company working to make the world better. John nearly joined when he learned his "dead" wife was there. Lyla faked her death to join Argus. Furious, John divorced Lyla and moved back to Star City. Spartan John started working as a bodyguard once again when he met Oliver Queen. Oliver told Diggle in desperation he was the Green Arrow. At first, John wanted to leave, but he joined Oliver on his crusade. The two worked together for years as John met Laurel Lance, Roy Harper, Artemis Crock, and Thea Queen. John later met Lyla again. The two became lovers like before and even got a child together named Sara. After some years with Oliver, Diggle grew to become his own hero. He used the sword skills he had gotten from Oliver and used it with an electric baton. He also got a helmet resembling an old greek helmet. The public gave him the name Spartan and he has been fighting at Oliver's side for years. Green Lantern During a battle against Brainiac, Diggle was badly injured. As he believed all hope was gone, a ring came to him. He puts the ring on and a green glow appeared as he became a Green Lantern. John helped battle Brainiac and later left the ring at his house as he got married to Lyla again. Soon after, Hal Jordan appeared to John asking for help as Parallax was attacking Oa. Diggle put the ring on again and was taught how to use it by Hal. John became a new Green Lantern of Earth and hasn't been seen on the planet for nearly a year.